The Inevitable
by emmagranger11
Summary: Why fight the inevitable? When Draco becomes the head boy, and Hermione head girl in their 7th year there’s anything but safety in their common room. A dark secret from the past haunts Draco and Hermione, and their only sanctuary is in each others arms R
1. Watched

Authors note: Hey, I loved writing this! I sure hope you enjoy it I'm putting up my next chapter either tomorrow or the next day, please read and review!

Silently he crept into her room, moving swift and fast. He had to get this done or all will be lost. Seeing her stir in her bed made his eyes grow wide but he didn't leave. Opening the desk drawer as quietly as he could, tip toeing out the door…

That morning

A scream erupted from the head girls room, there was Draco, sitting on the blood red couch in the heads common room, his blonde hair fell over his eyes and he brushed it away in one small movement. His eyes didn't flicker from the book when he heard the scream. He was used to loud noises and probably wouldn't have realized it if Hermione haden't come storming down seconds later. He didn't look up to the loud scream but when her foot just barley touched the step he glanced up as she came huffing down.

"Where is it?" She fumed, anger is an understatement. "Where is what?" he asked innocently, "You know very well what I'm talking about!" She snarled, her eyes narrowed on her prey. "Why would I want any of your muggleborn junk?" he spat, glaring up at her, smirking. She glanced down at the floor, biting her lip she was deep in thought when his voice shattered her thinking "What are you looking for anyway?" He sounded like he actually cared…Hermione almost scoffed, Draco Malfoy caring? Hah yeah right.

"A-a…." She hesitated should she trust him? I mean he could turn her in for um "borrowing" from the restricted section without a teachers pass. "A book," she finally said glancing behind her, not seeing him roll his eyes at her. "Ok Granger…I see a book and I'll tell you," he mocked making her face flush. "Mal-" she started to say when he interrupted her "any particular title?" he asked as if he was talking to a little child. "Battles and Wars of the Past,"

He just gave a quick nod and continued on reading his book like nothing had happened. Hermione sighed and started to leave when he asked "Battles and wars of the past? Why the past?" surprised by him asking she answered "If you don't remember the past, you'll have no future." and walked out of the room for some breakfast leaving him stunned and confused. Coming back with some toast at hand and orange juice with the other she muttered the password 'inevitable' and was about to try to balance the food the open the portrait when it opened from the other side. She felt a slight breeze but ignored it and shrugged it off.

She blinked several times then peeked inside and Draco was on the couch…who opened the door? She pondered only a minute then shook it off, it probably opened itself. Walking by him he grinned and snatched a piece of toast from the pile. "Hey!" she said shaking her head with a half smile- wait a minute this is Malfoy! Why would she be joking with him? She caught herself just in time and glared at him marching off to her room while he sat, she looked back before going in and smiled as he bit into the toast, she closed the door tightly behind her.

Flopping onto her soft bed she looked around, she always felt comfortable in her room it was painted light red with gold trimmings, a matching dresser and nightstand helped make it more cozy.

Something was different today, she normally felt at home here and this was her place to get away from everything and just be by herself, but today she felt awkward like she was being watched…

I Hope you liked it! Please review


	2. Dorthy we arn't in Kansas anymore

Authors note: Aw! Thanks to the people who read it reviewed or even put it on their favorites list! This Chapter is for you I'm making sure its at least 3 pages 

Previously on Inevitable…

Silently he crept into her room, moving swift and fast. He had to get this done or all will be lost. Seeing her stir in her bed made his eyes grow wide but he didn't leave. Opening the desk drawer as quietly as he could, tip toeing out the door…

"Where is it?" She fumed, anger is an understatement. "Where is what?" he asked innocently…

"If you don't remember the past, you'll have no future."

Something was different today, she normally felt at home here and this was her place to get away from everything and just be by herself, but today she felt awkward like she was being watched…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She looked around her nervously, fear creeping into her very soul, suddenly she felt something brush her leg. Screaming, she ran downstairs as fast as her legs would take her "Ahhh," she squealed, Draco jumped to his feet and she hid behind him fearfully. "What are you doing?" he asked her looking like she had sprouted tentacles from her head. "S-something is in my room…and its really scaring me." She couldn't believe she was spilling her secrets out to…well _him_ of all people.

Draco scoffed "There's monsters in your room? What are you two?" he asked her smirking, making her feel very foolish. "I-I just thought…your right it was probably nothing…but would you mind if I stayed down here for a little bit?" she asked shyly biting her lip as she always did when she was unsure of something or nervous. Draco had sat back down and looked up at her, she looked so innocent standing there in the firelight, biting her lip only made her look more bea- woah Draco what are you thinking? He scolded himself "Sure I guess," he said not thinking he could have said no even if he had wanted to. "thanks." She muttered quietly and sat next to him, opening a book.

This was one of the few moments where they were actually at peace, no fighting or arguing about something…It was nice they both silently agreed. Well…she is pretty for a mud-muggleborn, and those beautiful brown eyes and her smile it just makes me want to be by her. Draco thought nonchalantly, after several moments Draco realized he had been reading the same sentence over and over again for the past 10 minutes but still didn't remember what it was about.

Suddenly he stood up, making Hermione glance up from her own book. "What is it?" she asked curiously, she saw him go over to the newly installed drink counter (his father thought the room unacceptable without it) and fill up two glasses, bringing them back with him. "here," he thrust the second cup into her hand, shocked she smiled and whispered a thanks.

They both took a drink of the milky white liquid, and contuined reading after a while Hermione looked at the clock their Sunday had come and gone and it was now 11:53, and they had classes first thing. "Oh wow we'd better get to bed." Hermione said looking over at Draco who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, his book tipped against his chest. Hermione smiled almost fondly you would've guessed if you didn't know who she was smiling at, and their history together. "Its only the polite thing to do," Hermione decided and brought out a blanket, carefully removing the book from his grasp she placed the warm red silk blanket on him, and went to bed.

Draco yawned, stretching out his arms and he looked around him, confused where was he? Oh the common room, how'd he get there…oh last night with Hermione and she thought there was a monster. Pushing away the red blanket he saw a stack of pancakes and orange juice on the table next to him. Where him and Granger on speaking terms? Heck…No.

Hermione sighed, sitting in the middle of her second class of the day, history of magic, her head was currently perched on her hand, and a quill in the other, a stack of notes lay to her right where she was writing down what the teacher said. There were several people asleep but only one looked ridiculous, Ron. His head was on the table, mouth right open revealing something that would make any dentist faint. Every few seconds Harry would whack Ron in the head and he would shoot right up and exclaim, "I'm up!" then fall back asleep moments later. After several minutes of this cycle going on the class wondered how the teacher didn't notice, then realized he didn't care and some fell asleep at the realization of that. Soon there were only a few students left awake when the class was over.

"I'm glad Christmas break is tomorrow!" Harry and Ron said in unison "Mum's going to make us more meat pies this year," Ron grinned greedily. "I'm staying here at school this time." She confessed to them, and was returned with looks of outrage "No! We aren't going to let you stay here all alone on Christmas...come to Ron's with us." Harry insisted. "Well..." she thought momentarily "I suppose I might be able to," she smiled broadly. "I'm going back to the common room I'll see you two later," she turned on her heel and marched back to the heads room.

Once again, though she was in an empty hallway she had the feeling that she was being watched, she felt the hairs on her neck stand up and goose bumps covered her arms. A shadow approached and she nearly screamed the password and ran inside, slamming the door after her and bumping into Draco, knocking him onto the floor. "Get off," he tried to say but after having the wind knocked out of him it sounded more like a wheeze "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." She hurried and got off him, rubbing her injured arm she looked at the door. "Something's out there," she managed to whimper out, the portrait started shaking as a loud banging came from the outside.

Draco even looked scared "Hurry this way," he motioned towards a door they'd never though to explore. Opening it up they ran inside, it was a hallway in Hogwarts… "Oh its just like an escape doorway." Hermione mused and they kept running, soon out of breath they stopped, panting Draco closed his eyes and opened them again "What was that?" he asked looking around in case it came again. "I don't know." Hermione admitted it was the first time he had heard her say those words.

They looked around and didn't know any of the students passing, they looked at them strangely. "Hey man." A boy came up to Draco, "Who's your girlfriend?" he asked flashing a charming smile at Hermione who had the grace to blush. "I'm not his girlfriend." She corrected, this statement made the boy grin "I'm Thomas" her introduced himself and Draco said "Draco," and Hermione said "I'm Hermione."

"So I haven't seen you two before- are those head badges?" Thomas asked his eyes wide "Yeah were the head boy and girl," Hermione told him, he looked stunned "But Christy and I are the head boy and girl," he pointed to a shiny badge that read head boy on his robes. "What are you talking about?" Hermione said baffled, how could he be the head boy that was Draco…

"Hermione…" Draco whispered "I don't think were in 2007 anymore…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors note: I didn't know which would shock you more, the fact they might not be in the present or the fact Draco called her Hermione! Haha please review! Review and you get a cookie :-)


End file.
